


Seeking Comfort

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Stress Relief, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi leaves the Sanctuary and Helen finds comfort in Nikola's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt tears.

It had been a month now. One long agonizing month since what they were calling 'the incident'. The Sanctuary was full of tension and unresolved conflict, everyone walking around the place on edge. It was absolutely maddening. 

Her relationship with Madi was tenuous at best. Though the young woman said she didn't blame Helen, Madi was still unresponsive to her attempts at rebuilding things between them. She had moved out of Helen's room, back into the room originally designated as her's when she'd first come to live at the Sanctuary. The bed felt exponentially bigger and the nights infinitely longer without Madi in her arms or curled against her side.  Helen usually forgoed her bedroom in favor of the couch in her office these days, that was if she slept at all. 

She knew that Nikola was spending most nights with Madi now. She'd seen him coming in and out of there on a regular basis. She tried not to let it bother her, but that was much easier said than done. Helen doubted they were actually having sex, she suspected his presence was purely for comfort. He and Madi had grown quite close in the weeks following her abduction. Helen knew from experience that Nikola could be extremely comforting in the more difficult times, at least when he chose to be. He had been her rock in those dark days after John's betrayal. She was glad that Madi had someone to turn to, but it saddened her that she wasn't that person.  

Helen had run every test she could think of to determine the extend of the effects his blood had had on Madi, but so far all she could say for certain was there had been a change. Madi's DNA had most definitely been altered, just as Helen had feared, but thus far she'd shown no external changes. Only time would tell the true extend of the transformation.  

Madi's wounds had healed quickly, Nikola's blood now coursing through her veins helping to speed up the process. Despite that, Madi still had angry scares from John's torture. They weren't as bad as they could be and Helen hoped that with time they would fade even more. But the emotional scars he had inflicted were deep and bled through to all aspects of her life. 

She had dropped out of college and showed no interest in going back. She spent a great deal of time out with Courtney still though. Helen was glad that she'd at least retained her friend throughout this whole ordeal. Or she had been happy, until Madi announced that she planned to move to Boston with the girl. 

Helen had always said she wouldn't stand in Madi's way if she wished to leave the Sanctuary and now she was having to eat her words. They'd talked about it one evening, one of the rare moments that Madi had willing come to her instead of the other way around. They'd sat on the couch in her office, Madi not quite able to look Helen in the eye. She'd known that Nikola was hovering on the other side of the closed door, ready to jump in at a moments notice should something go wrong, though what she didn't know. 

According to Madi, she just needed some space. She didn't know how she felt anymore and wanted a little distance to sort it all out. Helen, on the other hand, knew exactly how she felt, but also understood that trying to force Madi to stay would only push her farther away. So she had told Madi she wouldn't try to stop her if she wanted to leave, but that she would always be here if, and hopefully when, she wanted to come back. 

Madi had left this morning with little more than a stiff hug and a chaste kiss between them. Leaving Helen in a foul mood. So much so that the majority of her staff was keeping a safe distance from her. Everyone, that is, except for Nikola. The stupid vampire was falling her about like a lost puppy. No matter how many insults or glares she threw at him, she couldn't shake him. 

He was, thank god, at least being quiet. It was like he was watching her, waiting for her to crack. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, least of all in front of him, and so far she'd done admirably. She'd busied herself with paperwork, but it was now late and the countless sleepless nights were catching up on her. She was just about to kick Nikola out of her office so that she could curl up on the couch, when her phone buzzed on the desk beside her. 

' _Just wanted to let you know we made it safely to Boston. Thank you again, for understanding. I'll be in touch. -M'_

She wasn't sure why, perhaps just the finality of the words, but the simple text message was what finally broke her. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and she turned her chair around, under the pretense of filing some of her paperwork, so that Nikola wouldn't see. He was engrossed in the book he was currently reading, wine glass in hand, and didn't act as though he was aware of her silent break down. 

Helen wiped the tears away furiously, pulling herself together before marching over to her office door and closing it, making sure to turn the lock. That had gotten Nikola's attention. He closed his book, putting it down on the coffee table, and raised an eyebrow at her in question. She ignored him, moving to the other doors and locking them as well. When she was sure they wouldn't be barged in on, she went to sit next to him on the couch. 

"Kiss me," she demanded.

The look on his face was slightly shocked, but he recovered quickly, replacing it with his usual leer. 

"Why Helen, how very forward of you."

Nikola's phone went off from its place on the coffee table and he reached for, not taking his eyes off of Helen. She held his gaze stoically, keeping her face a careful mask. He glanced down briefly to read the text message and understanding flashed across his face. 

"I see the little one made it to Boston," he said quietly, testing the waters. 

Helen pushed aside the pang of jealousy that rose up from Madi having texted Nikola. It was stupid and petty, but she was starting to get frustrated by their sudden closeness. She sat up straighter, determined in her quest for distraction from the pain. 

"Shut up and kiss me, Tesla."

"Perhaps we should talk about this, Helen."

Was Nikola Tesla turning her down? Damn. The tears welled up in her eyes again, stung by his rejection of her. It seemed no one wanted her anymore. They all blamed her for what had happened, that's what it was, her disjointed and sleep deprived brain screamed at her. 

"Kiss me or get out," she told him, her voice holding only the slightest tremble. 

Nikola leaned in, cupping her cheek with one hand as his lips brushed chastely against her's. He was trying to be nice, trying to comfort her, console her. But that wasn't what she wanted right now. 

Sinking one hand in his hair, the other grabbing onto the lapels of his tailored suit, Helen yanked him hard against her mouth. Her lips were harsh and demanding. He let her lead, let her take what she wanted and she wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she was using him or the fact that he was letting her. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the man in front of her. 

Jumping to her feet, Helen removed her clothes quickly, until she stood before him naked. She was breathing hard, equal parts arousal and emotional distress.

"Take your clothes off and lay down on the floor," she instructed curtly. 

He obeyed quickly, not saying a word. He'd never been able to tell her no, especially in this regard. When he was under her, she looked him over. He was still only half hard, she'd take care of that. Dropping to her knees, Helen took him in hand, giving his cock a few quick strokes. Impatient, she sucked him into her mouth, using her tongue to coax him into a full erection. 

It was all very mechanical, she was going through the motions, but she was still numb. She usually loved to give fellatio, almost getting as aroused as whatever partner she was with at the time. But right now she only felt the faintest stirrings of arousal.

Nikola, on the other hand, was quite responsive and it didn't take long before he was fully erect, stretching her jaw and bumping the back of her throat. Satisfied, her mouth left him with an audible pop and she shuffled up his body to straddle his hips. She sunk down on him with little finesse. She was far from ready, but she welcomed the pain, it being the only thing to finally slice through the numbness she felt. 

As Helen moved her hips, she became to cry, tears leaking out of her eyes in little rivers. It had to be the most unattractive thing for her to be doing while having sex, but she couldn't help it. Madi had left, she was gone, and Helen didn't know if she would ever come back again. She had left because Helen had failed to protect her. Without her permission, Madi had wormed her way into Helen's heart and she was left feeling broken and lonely. She hadn't felt this much heart break since John, all those years ago. Even now, after a century, he was still breaking her heart, just in a different way. 

Damn him. Damn John Druitt to hell. And fuck love, all it ever got her was a broke heart. With each thought she slammed down on Nikola's cock. Her body was finally starting to respond the way she wanted it to, moistening  around him and loosening. Even so, orgasm was a long ways off. 

Nikola's hands were gentle on her, despite her harsh treatment of him. He caressed her breasts, her thighs, fingers slipping through her curls to stroke where they were joined. His tenderness only served to make her cry harder. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to explain her tears. "Its not you, I promise."

"Shhh," he shushed, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I know."

Despite his reassurances, she could hear the strain in his voice. He was close. 

"You can come, Niko. Its ok." 

Grabbing her hips, he thrust up into her once, twice, three times and then came with a soft grunt. She stilled, looking down at him and watching him breathe hard as he recovered.  

"I shouldn't have done that," she managed to choked out, ashamed at herself. "I'm sorry."

She moved to get off him, but his arms circled her before she could get away. He flipped them, settling her carefully on her back. She half wanted him to just leave her alone, forfeit her own pleasure in light of what she'd done. Not just taking advantage of Nikola, all of it, John and Madi and Egypt. 

Nikola was so very gentle with her, lips and hands ghosting over her body, his touch both arousing and comforting. His fingers slipped between her thighs, caressing skin finally slick with her own arousal and his come. She continued to cry, even as he brought her higher. 

He was looking down at her with true compassion in his eyes and she had to turn her face away from him. She felt exposed and vulnerable under his scrutiny. Helen Magnus didn't do vulnerable, at least not when other people were watching. It had been a very long time since she let anyone see her like this, a total wreck, heart on her sleeve. It seemed Nikola had found himself the consoler of both Madi and herself, two broken women.

Nikola dipped his head, kissing away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She came as he whispered sweet words of comfort and encouragement in her ear. When the after shocks had finally played themselves out, he laid down beside her on the floor. Rolling over, she curled around him, needing his comforting touch. He obliged her, pulling her tight against his chest. 

For the first time in a month, she felt like she could sleep peacefully, so long as she was in Nikola's arms. He helped stave off the maelstrom of emotions that had been pummeling her, at least for now. But she couldn't let herself fall asleep just yet. 

"Nikola? 

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?" He didn't respond so she continued. "Leave her alone. Don't contact her. Let her have the space she wants. If she decides to come back, I want it to be of her own accord."

He was quiet for a long while. She might have thought him asleep if not for his fingers stroking through her hair. 

"She will come back." He sounded so confident. 

"I hope so," Helen whispered against his chest. 

"She loves you." 

"I hope so," she repeated, wanting desperately to believe him. 

"The fact that she still loves you, despite what happened, scares her. You come with quite a bit of baggage, Dr. Magnus." Helen snorted at that. "Its enough to make any normal person think twice about getting involved with you."

"I tried to tell her that, Nikola."

"I know, but it didn't matter to her then."

"It should have. It does now." Helen said, sadly. 

"It's never been a question of if she loved you, she does."

"Then why shut me out? Why leave?"

"Because she's frightened. Not of John or any of the scary monsters you have around here. She's afraid that she loves you too much. You of all people should know how terrifying it is to love someone like that, to give them that kind of power over you."

Helen did know. She'd given herself so completely to John, back at Oxford. She remembered being afraid of loving him as much as she did. The pain such love had caused her was the very reason she'd kept everyone at arm's length for the last century. She didn't want Madi to love her like that. She didn't want to ever hurt Madi the way John had hurt her. But it was too late for that, wasn't it? 

She was quiet, considering his words, the magnitude of what he was saying. It was maddening knowing that they loved each other, but not knowing if they'd survive this as a couple. She felt so helpless. 

"Just give her time, Helen."

She nodded against his chest, too tired to continue puzzling over her complicated love life. Only time would produce answers. It was up to Madi now. 

"Thank you, Nikola. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"Remember that the next time I blow something up, will you?"

Helen laughed, for the first time in a month, snuggling closer to him. Despite all the trouble he caused, she was thankful to have him around. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without her pesky, annoying, amazingly sweet vampire best friend. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
